


To Begin Again

by samidha



Series: S3-04 Hiatus and S4 Reactions and Sundry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Dean is topside and Sam is sick, he has to deal with it (the summary is the prompt).





	To Begin Again

Dean and Bobby stand in the hallway of the motel. Dean is standing upright, Dean is topside, Bobby is beside him, and now... now... there's Sam.

Right on the other side of that door.

Dean just has to--

"Jesus, Dean," Bobby says and knocks.

Dean is topside. With Bobby. And Sam. Sam. Sam.

There's no answer.

"SAM?!" Dean bellows, using his get-a-move-on voice. His throat still hurts (Jesus, his throat will probably hurt for the rest of his existence) but he sounds like himself somehow. Which is to say, right now, he sounds like Dad, and--

There's this kind of pathetic, pained sound from inside there and oh, fuck, Sam.

Getting inside is all but a blur after that. He's pretty sure Bobby had the lockpick, which is totally not because Dean Winchester doesn't come prepared. 

Dean's just been a little bit dead lately. That's all.

Sammy's in there and he's hurt and alone and Dean all but tears the door off the hinges getting inside.

He's not really thinking about the whole shock factor when he does.

Sam's eyes are dark, red-rimmed, blood-shot. He's got both hands clutching his head and there's blood on his lip and he's rocking a little in the bed and oh, shit, God, Sammy. Bobby hangs back just inside the doorway, brow crinkled, but Dean is at Sam's side in an instant.

"Dean Winchester is saved," Sam breathes, and his head snaps back. "Saved."

Sam crumples forward, and Dean catches him. He isn't looking at either of them, not registering either of them when his eyes film over with tears. "It doesn't make sense, Ruby," he whispers. "I tried everything."

"Sammy. It's me."

"Wasn't good enough. Tried everything. I tried."

"Sammy," Dean calls, "Come on, man." 

"Doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, name me one thing in our lives that makes sense, Sasquatch."

Sam blinks. "Dean?"

"The one. The only."

Sam shakes his head. "Doesn't make sense. 's not here. Crazy."

"No way. Right here, Sammy--in the flesh."

Sam winces. "Didn't save him."

Dean sighs. He pulls back the blanket on Sam's bed (more spots of blood on the pillow, the sheets. Jesus, Sam). "Bobby. First aid kit," he barks, and the older man casts about the room until he finds Sam's, holds it up briefly for Dean to see and starts rifling through the contents.

Dean slides under the covers beside his brother. "C'mon, Sasquatch, I gotcha." He emphasizes the name, gives it the same cadence as Sammy. Sam had almost known Dean was here when he'd used it before.

"Dean," Sam murmurs and shakes his head.

Dean gets his arms around Sam and holds on tight. The notes feel wrong in his throat at first but soon the melody of Nothing Else Matters fills the space between them and Sam blinks, presses closer.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Sammy."

"I didn't s--"

"I'm here," Dean says, firm.

And Sam starts to cry and shake so hard. Dean buries his face in Sam's hair and is totally, awesomely dry-eyed right now.

When the shaking finally subsides, Sam scrubs at his lip absently and Bobby leans in to press a wet washcloth into Dean's hand. Dean wipes away the blood with one swipe and then tosses the washcloth to the table before bringing both arms around Sam and holding on tight.

"Head hurts," Sam says.

"I know, Sammy."

"...won't stop."

"Yeah, it will."

He's here--with Sam. Sam. Sam.

He'll worry about the goddamn details later.


End file.
